Datas Comemorativas
by Tilim
Summary: Porque é ficar sozinho em datas comemorativas é muito deprimente... -Presente para any0285-


**DATAS COMEMORATIVAS**

**-**

"_Love in an elevator  
Livin' it up when I'm going down  
Love in an elevator  
Lovin' it up 'til I hit the ground"_

"Love in an Elevator" - Aerosmith

**-**

Já até podia imaginar os recados de Naruto na sua secretária eletrônica. Milhares de frases diferentes para dizerem a mesma coisa: Sasuke, você é um idiota anti-social que vai morrer sozinho e amargurado. Ele já sabia disso e tinha se conformado – não com a parte do _sozinho_, mas o resto tudo bem. Depois de um dia daqueles no trabalho – onde ninguém além dele compareceu, porque era véspera de Ano Novo – ele só queria chegar logo em sua casa, tomar um banho e esperar que o Ano Novo viesse.

Nada de mais, apenas algum tempo consigo mesmo – se é que já não passava bastante – sem qualquer festa badalada de fim de ano que Naruto pudesse ter arranjado para eles irem porque, ele não sabia como, mas aquele loiro idiota conhecia praticamente todas as pessoa com nome na cidade. Só queria sua casa, sua paz, seu fim de ano solitário.

Entrou na garagem do prédio e dirigiu silenciosamente pra sua vaga. O estacionamento estava quase vazio, a maioria das pessoas tinha ido para algum lugar para as festas. Melhor assim, mais fácil pra estacionar. Trancou o carro e saiu dele. Inverno em Tóquio e ele escolhera justo o prédio mais frio da cidade. Não, talvez não fosse o prédio, talvez fosse somente aquela incrível aversão ao frio que ele tinha. Girou o cachecol uma vez mais pelo pescoço e rumou para o elevador com as mãos nos bolsos, aquecidas. Apertou o botão com o cotovelo e ele se abriu em poucos segundos. Apertou o seu andar também com o cotovelo e viu a porta metálica fazer o seu movimento de começar a fechar e tirá-lo daquele frio quando ouviu:

- Segure o elevador, por favor! – nos cinco segundos seguintes que ele tinha para fazê-lo questionou-se muito rapidamente se queria mesmo tirar sua mão de dentro de seu bolso quentinho para segurar o elevador pra quem quer que esteja atrasado. Sasuke odiou-se quando viu sua mão estender-se pra frente e chocar-se contra o metal da porta, mas o sentimento de ódio sumiu logo depois. A figura pequenina de uma garota que ele conhecia passou por ele segurando um saco pardo de compras. Havia neve em suas botas e na touca de tricô branca que ela usava, também em seus cabelos e ombros – Obrigada... – daí ela levantou o rosto e o sorriso sumiu. Ela se encolheu um pouco em si mesma e a vermelhidão em seu nariz e bochechas por causa do frio e da corrida até o elevador se intensificou – Olá, Sasuke-kun.

- Oi – ele respondeu virando-se para frente e deixando a porta fechar sentindo-se um pouco embaraçado. Era como se a cena do Natal estivesse se repetindo, mas sem as lágrimas.

* * *

**Último Natal...**

_Ainda ouvia Naruto falando em sua cabeça que se ele nunca saísse de casa, nem mesmo no Natal, as pessoas iriam começar a suspeitar que coisas estranhas pudessem estar acontecendo com ele e Sasuke só retrucou que Naruto estava assistindo muito "Supernatural". Ignorou o amigo e foi pra casa, estacionou o seu carro no subsolo meio-vazio do prédio, como praticamente acontecia em todos os feriados e pegou o elevador que, ele acreditava, subiria direto pro seu andar por já ser tão tarde da noite, mas as portas tornaram a abrir no térreo._

_A pessoa que esperava deu um passo à frente, mas deteve-se ao vê-lo dentro do elevador. Os olhos perolados subiram para encarar seu rosto e Sasuke sentiu um aperto incômodo ao ver às lágrimas manchando a pele pálida e a maquiagem leve que ela usava. Ficou ainda mais horrorizado ao perceber que lá fora uma nevasca tinha se iniciado e Hinata estava sem casaco. Ou calças, mas isso porque ela usava um vestido._

_Deu um passo para o lado e deixou-a se colocar para dentro do elevador, perto do espelho ao fundo, o mais longe dele que conseguiu. Seria uma longa viagem até lá em cima, porque aquele prédio podia ser um dos mais novos de Tóquio, mas com o elevador mais lento, também. As portas se fecharam de novo, o andar de ambos era o mesmo. Uchiha Sasuke recostou-se a parede, o ombro sentindo como ela estava gelada mesmo através das camadas de tecido. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo sem acreditar que estava mesmo fazendo aquilo, mas aquele aperto quando vira as lágrimas dela não era normal, não pra ele. Não era o tipo de homem que se comovia com lágrimas de uma moça aparentemente indefesa, mas foi aquele aperto e a vontade incrível de protegê-la que fez-lo arrancar o próprio casaco e aproximar-se dela._

_- Hinata – chamou. De perto ele pôde ver que as lágrimas não tinham cessado e pequenos soluços e tremores pelo corpo dela tinham começado. Os olhos perolados encontraram os seus novamente e foi com eles que ela agradeceu quando o deixou colocar o casaco em si. Estava quente para Hinata em contraste com sua pele quando Sasuke roçou as pontas dos dedos em seus ombros. Ela usava apenas um vestido vermelho de alças finas, algo realmente natalino para ficar dentro de um lugar quente, não para sair na neve. Ela tentou um sorriso fraco que não funcionou e tornou a baixar os olhos, as lágrimas atingindo o chão – Por que está sem casaco?_

_- De-deixei... No carro do Kiba – ela respondeu com a voz fraca, sem encará-lo. Ainda não estava satisfeito, aquela não era a pergunta que o estava perturbando, porque não fez a dor no peito – que começava a ficar bem insuportável – parar. Queria saber se alguém a tinha machucado e queria fazer essa pessoa ser punida, mas antes queria ficar com ela, fazer aquelas lágrimas pararem de escorrer._

_- Por que está chorando?_

_- Porque e-eu e Kiba terminamos – Hinata soluçou e levantou os olhos para Sasuke com um sorriso triste esboçado em seus lábios avermelhados – E não dói... Não como eu pensei que doeria._

_A porta do elevador se abriu e Sasuke encarou o corredor do andar deles._

_- Talvez o que você sentia por Kiba já não fosse mais a mesma coisa – ele disse antes de sair do elevador e foi seguido por Hinata cinco segundos depois, antes que as portas se fechassem._

_Havia uma guirlanda de Natal na porta de Hinata. Havia nada na porta de Sasuke. Ambas de madeira, dos lados opostos do corredor. Apenas aquelas duas portas para dois apartamentos no andar inteiro. Sasuke abriu a dele e Hinata ficou agarrada ao casaco sentindo o cheiro dele secretamente e pensando que seria uma lástima ter que devolvê-lo. Encarou-o secando as lágrimas com os punhos do casaco, Sasuke não pareceu se importar. Ele manteve a porta aberta enquanto olhava para ela e nenhum dos dois precisou dizer nada, nem antes nem depois de Hinata entrar no apartamento dele. De um jeito tão parecido com aquela noite de Dia das Bruxas, mas sem a fantasia._

* * *

**Último Dia das Bruxas...**

_Naruto até alugara para ele uma fantasia, mas definitivamente nada o faria ir a qualquer festa de Dias das Bruxas nem naquele e nem em qualquer outro ano. Ficou repetindo isso para si mesmo por todo o caminho do trabalho para casa, do carro para o elevador e do subsolo até o décimo sétimo andar, sem interrupções. Até chegar ao seu andar._

_Estava distraído quando a porta se abriu e deu um passo a frente sem ver, quase esbarrando em Hinata, tão perdida em pensamentos quando ele._

_- Desculpe, Sasuke-kun – ela sussurrou em sua voz melodiosa e baixou os olhos, corando, como sempre. Sasuke não respondeu, apenas deu a volta por ela. Ficou curioso ao ver um par de orelhas de coelho saindo do meio dos cabelos dela amarrados em uma trança e ainda mais curioso quando olhou para baixo, para sobretudo preto e a parte das pernas de Hinata que ele podia ver envoltas de meias finas e pretas. Mas a curiosidade de Sasuke só chegou ao seu ápice quando ele chegou a sua porta, encarou Hyuuga Hinata e viu que ela não tinha se movido para entrar pelas portas abertas do elevador._

_Não quis admitir de imediato e duelou um pouco consigo mesmo em sua mente antes de dizer – não em voz alta, é claro – que ele estava mesmo curioso sobre o que a sua vizinha iria fazer, porque ele se importava com o que ela fazia. Se importar, porém, não era algo que ele estava acostumado a fazer e o que aconteceu a seguir só o deixou ainda mais surpreso._

_- Algum problema, Hinata? – ela se sobressaltou e virou-se como se não tivesse se dado conta de que ele ainda estava por perto._

_- Oh, não é nada, Sasuke-kun – o sorriso que Hinata lançou não o convenceu, só serviu para fazer Sasuke pousar a pasta perto de sua porta e colocar as mãos nos bolsos da calça social antes de andar até ela, os olhos ônix sem se desviar das pérolas. Como se pressionada, Hinata corou muito e obrigou-se a falar – É que... – ela hesitou apertando as abas do sobretudo que só naquele momento Sasuke percebeu que o mantinha firmemente fechado ao redor do corpo – Ino-chan alugou a minha fantasia para a festa, mas eu acho... Que não é a fantasia certa._

_Sasuke viu a cor do rosto de Hinata ser tomada pelo vermelho enquanto as mãos pequenas abriam os dois lados do sobretudo para mostrar a ele a fantasia da gatinha que ela vestia. Um maiô preto enrolava-se em seu quadril e apenas uma facha de tecido cobria seu umbigo até o busto farto e depois continuava agarrando-se a seu pescoço. As meias negras que ele vira só subiam até suas coxas. Ele olhou tudo aquilo e demorou a conseguir voltar os olhos para o rosto de Hinata novamente. Quando o fez sentiu algo nada conveniente em sua virilha._

_- Minha fantasia era de sacerdotisa – ela explicou o equívoco. A foz tímida tão franca quanto à intensidade da excitação que Sasuke sentiu naquele momento – Então eu não me sinto... Confortável... Para ir a festa desse jeito._

_Sasuke quis assentir, esboçar uma reação, dar as costas e ir pra casa tomar um belo banho frio, mas não conseguiu fazer nada disso. Seus instintos mais primitivos o fizeram se aproximar ainda mais de Hinata até que ela chocou as costas com as portas já fechadas do elevador. Consciente de que ali não era um lugar muito seguro para seus intuitos, o moreno circulou a cintura de Hinata com as duas mãos e colocou-a contra a parede. Hinata ofegava de surpresa, mas não o deteve._

_Os lábios dele se aproximaram dos dela com saudade, como se não se vissem há muito tempo. De fato, fazia muito tempo desde que eles tinham se beijado pela primeira vez, mas tal qual a primeira vez Sasuke colou seus lábios sobre os de Hinata com calma, gentilmente sentindo-a temerosa no início, mas cedendo ao beijo aos poucos. Ele adorava beijá-la, todo o seu corpo começava a formigar de uma maneira deliciosa e suas mãos ficavam ávidas a tocá-la. Gostava de sentir-se no comando, de fazê-la buscar por ele e não conseguiu se controlar mais quando a língua de Hinata entrou por seus lábios buscando a sua. Levantou-a do chão passando as pernas por sua cintura e tateando para encontrar uma das duas portas. Derrubou o vaso de uma planta qualquer que tinha por ali e demorou um tempo para encontrar a chave no bolso do sobretudo dela._

_- Eu te ajudo a tirar essa fantasia._

_Entraram e fecharam à porta, quase igual o Dia dos Namorados, mas sem o corredor._

* * *

**Último Dia dos Namorados...**

_Naruto não ousara incomodá-lo no Dia dos Namorados, devia estar em algum programa de Dia dos Namorados com Sakura. Ele estava em casa, um dos raros dias que não precisara ficar no escritório até mais tarde, porque Dia dos Namorados não era feriado, mas todo mundo agia como se fosse. Ligou o som baixinho sem se importar com o CD que deixara no aparelho na última vez e sentou-se no sofá no momento exato que a campainha tocou. Mais odiado que o toque da campainha apenas o toque do telefone. Especialmente se fosse Naruto._

_Levantou-se do sofá expelindo impropérios aos sussurros para quem quer que possa ser o outro lado, mas se calou e se arrependeu por todos eles quando abriu a porta e viu Hinata. Sua vizinha não se mudara há muito tempo, mas desde que o fizera mexera com algo estranho nele. Hyuuga Hinata tinha alguma coisa que o fazia gostar dela, se importar com ela, querer protegê-la, querer beijá-la e todas as coisas que ele sempre escuta acontecer com os apaixonados, mas nunca tinha antes se apaixonado para testar. Primeiro ele achou que estivesse ficando louco, depois ele se deu conta de que essas coisas só aconteciam perto de Hinata e passou para o estágio da negação._

_- Desculpe incomodar, Sasuke-kun – ela realmente parecia lamentar o incomodo – Se importa se eu te pedir um favor? – os olhos perolados alcançaram os seus, ela estava corada e com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. O rubor nas faces dela ele julgou ser porque os olhos perolados tinham se demorado em seu dorso nu e Sasuke realmente gostara da reação que podia provocar nela. Sasuke a esperou prosseguir, um meio sorriso minúsculo em seus lábios – Estou preparando o jantar, mas preciso tomar banho antes que Kiba-kun chegue. Você p-poderia... Cuidar do forno pra mim, só por quinze minutos?_

_Ele iria recusar prontamente, mas a sua cabeça foi mais rápida e balançou de forma positiva enquanto ele saia do próprio apartamento sem trancar a porta, deixando as coisas lá dentro ligadas._

_- Muito obrigada! – exclamou abrindo a porta do próprio apartamento e revelando a Sasuke que ele era muito parecido com o seu, fora alguns detalhes pessoais e peças do mobiliário. Hinata o guiou para a cozinha e ele se colocou na bancada sem dizer uma palavra – Apenas quinze minutos, Sasuke-kun. Só não deixe queimar._

_E sumiu pelo corredor. _

_O que Sasuke queria, na verdade, era deixar aquilo queimar e impedir que Kiba viesse ao apartamento de sua vizinha, mesmo que ele fosse o namorado dela oficialmente e ela e Sasuke fossem apenas o que eles eram: vizinhos._

_O cheiro que vinha do forno era realmente muito gostoso e Sasuke deu uma olhadinha para encontrar uma lasanha maravilhosa dourando. Fechou o forno e deu de cara com uma caixa de bombons em forma de coração. Havia alguns faltando e ele pensou que Hinata não fosse se importar se mais um sumisse. Deixou a cozinha e rumou para a estante da sala para ver uns porta-retratos que tinham chamado sua atenção. Havia um de Hinata com o resto da família, um dela com o primo a qual Sasuke já tivera a infelicidade de conhecer, um dela com o atual namorado, Inuzuka Kiba. O que mais lhe chamou a atenção, porém, foi um em que ela estava sozinha numa sala, um livro no colo, e tinha se virado e sorrido quando alguém bateu a foto, como algo repentino._

_O toque do telefone quase o fez derrubar o quadro e trouxe Hinata, vestida com uma calça jeans e uma blusa larga nos ombros, ainda com o cabelo molhado e despenteado, de dentro do quarto para atender. Ela não pareceu ver Sasuke de onde estava._

_- Alô? – o moreno não fez movimento algum, tampouco – Kiba-kun, eu estou... Ah, sim – Sasuke conhecia aquele tom e, com cuidado, devolveu o porta-retrato para o lugar – N-não tem problema, eu não preparei nada especial. Tudo bem, tchau, Kiba-kun._

_- Ele não vem? – a pergunta sobressaltou Hinata._

_- Sasuke-kun! – a mão pequena voou ao peito tentando conter as batidas rápidas do coração – Não sabia que estava aí, pensei que... – mas ela parou a frase e nesse momento Sasuke também pareceu lembrar-se do que tinha esquecido e ambos correram pra cozinha para encontras uma lasanha praticamente inexistente de tão derretida._

_- Desculpe – o Uchiha pediu. Ela balançou a cabeça, de costas para ele, colocando a bandeja com a massa sobre a pia. _

_- Kiba-kun não vai poder vir._

_Se Sasuke dissesse que sentia muito estaria mentindo descaradamente, mas o aperto no peito por saber que Hinata estava meramente triste já era ruim o suficiente para impeli-lo a fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, mesmo que uma coisa impensada que pudesse ter uma repercussão ruim._

_- Eu fico com você – ele olhava para o lado oposto ao dizer isso, através da pequena janela da cozinha, para os outros prédios iluminados de Tóquio e não viu a expressão de surpresa que passou pelo rosto de Hinata antes de se transformar em um sorriso meigo e a franja farta cobrir-lhe os olhos._

_- Não precisa, Sasuke-kun._

_Mas ele não deu a mínima a isso. Virou-se de novo para encarar Hinata e pegou-lhe a mão pequena entre as suas e a puxou da cozinha. Foi até a sala e a soltou sentando-se confortavelmente no sofá e ligando a televisão. Hinata ficou parada um instante processando a informação de ter seu vizinho ali em seu sofá, parecendo mais confortável impossível. Passou a mão nos cabelos molhados e lembrou-se que não os penteara._

_- Deixe assim – foram às palavras de Sasuke sem nem encara-la – Seu cabelo, deixe assim._

_Hinata retirou as mãos dele e obedeceu sentando-se ao lado de Sasuke que zapeava pelos canais sem parar em nenhum lugar específico, porque parecia que todas as emissoras estavam com o espírito do Dia dos Namorados impregnado nelas e só passavam filmes românticos e idiotas em qualquer canal. Ele não queria parar em nenhum desses canais. Cansado, desligou a TV e colocou o controle sobre a mesa de centro._

_Virou-se para Hinata e pegou-a encarando-o, mas assim que seus olhos foram pra ela, Hinata virou-se o rosto para baixo e deixou a franja cobrir seus olhos. Sorrindo e corada, como sempre, envergonhada de que ele a tivesse pegado olhando-o fixamente como estava, imaginando como alguém podia ser tão bonito e tão inalcançável. Sasuke não conseguiu conter seu braço de alcançar uma das mechas de cabelo molhado dela. Hinata se assustou com a mão dele tão branca e tão próxima a si e levantou a cabeça. Sasuke a encarava, sério, e ela não tinha nenhum sinal de rubor nas faces, apenas um brilho intenso de surpresa e alguma outra coisa nos olhos que Sasuke não conseguiu dizer o que era._

_Quando a tocou foi a primeira vez que sentiu o formigamento em todos os membros de seu corpo. Era um daqueles momentos em que se está sozinho com uma pessoa e sente que aquela é à hora certa para tentar qualquer coisa, por menor que fosse. Quando Sasuke se aproximou de Hinata no sofá, porém, não parecia ser uma coisa pequena. Havia aquela pequena tensão de coisa errada e certa entre e ao redor deles e muito silêncio. Quando eles se aproximaram mais puderam ouvir a respiração um do outro, tão alta, tão descompassada, tão certa._

_E eles se beijaram._

* * *

- Sasuke-kun? – a voz de Hinata o trouxe de volta de memórias antigas e ele encarou seu sorriso. Ela se encontrava no corredor do andar deles, o vaso da planta que ele uma vez quebrara fora reposto lá por Hinata, depois de eles terem algum trabalho em colar os cacos – Chegamos.

Ele piscou como se não tivesse entendido, até que reparou onde estava. Saiu do elevador e Hinata tirou a mão da porta para mantê-la aberta. Ambos andaram até suas portas, uma de cada lado do corredor, bem de frente para a outra.

- Não vai a alguma festa de Ano Novo, Sasuke-kun?

- Não – ele respondeu colocando a chave na fechadura. Com o sorriso dela Sasuke percebeu que os planos de sua vizinha também eram de ficar em casa. Abriu a porta e, deixando-a aberta, virou-se para Hinata. Mesmo depois de tantas datas comemorativas, e até alguns dias da semana em que se sentiam ociosos, ainda era difícil pra ele fazer aquilo – Hinata? – ele chamou, mas ela mal tinha virado as costas. Tornou a olhá-lo – Minha sacada tem um vista melhor dos fogos.

Ela não precisava de mais nada para entender o que ele queria dizer, é claro. Guardou a chave no bolso e deu alguns passos até ele. Ficou na ponta dos pés e alcançou os lábios de Sasuke. As mãos do Uchiha rodearam a cintura dela e o saco pardo de compras foi parar no chão depois que a porta fechou-se. De dentro dele rolou uma champagne.

Sasuke não reclamou da mudança de planos quanto a seu fim de ano solitário, se acostumara muito bem a passar todas as datas comemorativas com Hinata e ela parecia bem à vontade também.

Havia, no entanto, um porém: _apenas_ datas comemorativas já não eram mais suficientes.

* * *

**Olá!  
Aqui está a oneshot de presente para a **any0285** pela maior review em "Lembranças de Luz". Também é um presente meu de fim de ano para todos os leitores de SasuHina. Que 2010 seja um ótimo ano para todos nós, com muita paz, alegria, saúde e criatividade! Obrigada a todas as pessoas que me acompanharam nesse ano, tão paciente e gentilmente, eu não seria nada sem vocês. Muito obrigada!**

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

**PRÓSPERO ANO NOVO E FELIZ 2010!  
Beijos, Tilim! :)**


End file.
